The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to an MOS-gated device and a process for forming same.
An MOS transistor that includes a trench gate structure offers important advantages over a planar transistor for high current, low voltage switching applications. In the latter configuration, constriction occurs at high current flows, an effect that places substantial constraints on the design of a transistor intended for operation under such conditions.
A trench gate of a DMOS device typically includes a trench extending from the source to the drain and having sidewalls and a floor that are each lined with a layer of thermally grown silicon dioxide. The lined trench is filled with doped polysilicon. The structure of the trench gate allows less constricted current flow and, consequently, provides lower values of specific on-resistance. Furthermore, the trench gate makes possible a decreased cell pitch in an MOS channel extending along the vertical sidewalls of the trench from the bottom of the source across the body of the transistor to the drain below. Channel density is thereby increased, which reduces the contribution of the channel to on-resistance. The structure and performance of trench DMOS transistors are discussed in Bulucea and Rossen, xe2x80x9cTrench DMOS Transistor Technology for High-Current (100 A Range) Switching,xe2x80x9d in Solid-State Electronics, 1991, Vol. 34, No. 5, pp 493-507, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In addition to their utility in DMOS devices, trench gates are also advantageously employed in insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), MOS-controlled thyristors (MCTs), and other MOS-gated devices.
FIG. 1 schematically depicts the cross-section of a trench MOS gate device 100 of the prior art. Although FIG. 1 shows only one MOSFET, a typical device currently employed in the industry consists of an array of MOSFETs arranged in various cellular or stripe layouts.
Device 100 includes a doped (depicted as N+) substrate 101 on which is grown a doped epitaxial layer 102. Epitaxial layer 102 includes drain region 103, heavily doped (P+) body regions 104, and P-wells 105. Abutting body regions in epitaxial layer 103 are heavily doped (N+) source regions 106, which are separated from each other by a gate trench 107 that has dielectric sidewalls 108 and floor 109. Gate trench 107 is substantially filled with gate semiconductor material 110. Because the source regions 106 and gate semiconductor material 110 have to be electrically isolated for device 100 to function, they are covered by a dielectric layer 111. Contact openings 112 enable metal 113 to contact body regions 104 and source regions 106.
Contact openings 112 are formed in dielectric layer 111, which typically is a deposited layer of oxide, by conventional mask/etch techniques. The size of device 100 depends on the minimum thickness of dielectric needed for isolation (the lateral distance between a source region 106 and gate trench 107) and on the tolerance capabilities of the mask/etch procedures. The thickness of dielectric layer 111 is determined not only by the minimum required voltage isolation but also on the need to minimize source-to-gate capacitance, which affects device switching speed and switching losses. Switching losses are directly proportional to the capacitance, which is in turn inversely proportional to the dielectric thickness. Therefore there is a typical minimum thickness of about 0.5-0.8 xcexcm for dielectric layer 111 in prior art device 100.
As just noted, the required minimum thickness of dielectric layer 111 imposes limitations on the minimum size of device 100. It would be desirable to be able to reduce the size and improve the efficiency of semiconductor devices. The present invention provides these benefits.
The present invention is directed to an improved trench MOS-gated device formed on a monocrystalline semiconductor substrate comprising a doped upper layer. The doped upper layer, includes at an upper surface a plurality of heavily doped body regions having a first polarity and overlying a well region and a drain region. The upper layer further includes at its upper surface a plurality of heavily doped source regions that have a second polarity opposite that of the body regions and extend to a selected depth in the upper layer.
A gate trench extends from the upper surface of the upper layer through the well region to the drain region and separates one source region from a second source region. The trench has a floor and sidewalls comprising a layer of dielectric material and contains a conductive gate material filling the trench to a selected level and an isolation layer of dielectric material that overlies the gate material and substantially fills the trench. The upper surface of the overlying layer of dielectric material in the trench is thus substantially coplanar with the upper surface of the upper layer.
Also in accordance with the present invention is a process for forming an improved, high density, self-aligned trench MOS-gated device. A doped upper layer having an upper surface and an underlying drain region is formed on a substrate, and a well region having a first polarity is formed in the upper layer over the drain region. A gate trench mask is formed on the upper surface of the upper layer, and a plurality of gate trenches extending from the upper surface through the well region to the drain region are etched in the upper layer.
Sidewalls and a floor each comprising a dielectric material are formed in each of the gate trenches, which are filled to a selected level with a conductive gate material. The trench mask is removed, and an isolation layer of dielectric material is formed on the top surface of the upper layer and within the gate trench, where it overlies the gate material and substantially fills the trench. The dielectric layer is removed from the top surface of the upper layer; the dielectric layer remaining within the trench has an upper surface that is substantially coplanar with the upper surface of the upper layer.
A plurality of heavily doped body regions having a first polarity are formed at the upper surface of the upper layer. A source mask is formed on the upper surface, and a plurality of heavily doped source regions having a second polarity and extending to a selected depth into the upper layer are formed in the body regions. Following removal of the source mask, a metal contact to said body and source regions is formed over the upper surface of the upper layer.